jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peenut2k7's Jurassic Park V
Peenut2k7's Jurassic Park V is a 2011 Jurassic Park/''Ice Age crossover'' fanfiction created by Peenut2k7. It is a sequel to Peenut2k7's Jurassic Park IV, though it morphs into an Ice Age fanfiction by halfway through the first chapter. The story follows the life of Rudy, an albino Spinosaurus born without the prominent sail known from his species. It received much less attention from the Jurassic Park fanon community than its negatively received predecessor, though it did ultimately recieve mixed to negative reviews from the Ice Age fandom. CHAPTER 1: Birth of Giants After the events of the previous story, the Spinosaurus family settles down onto an island, where they produce children, the most prominent of which being a sailless albino, which they give the name "Rudy". However, after the death of the Spinosaurus from the original story, the family flees underground, where a rainstorm produces a tropical underground world for a variety of dinosaurs to inhabit. Afterwards, the albino dinosaur attempts to survive the subterranean environment, as his family's numbers dwindle and his relationship with a Tyrannosaurus female sours. CHAPTER 1: Birth of Giants After getting a family, the Spinosaurus couple migrated to an island called Isla Tyrannus and had kids. Taco, Cecile, and Rudy. The Spinosaurus then named himself Argyle, and his mate's name was Sasha. At their birth Argyle looked over them and noticed there was a sailless albino. "How about... Rudy?" "Argyle, that's a wonderful name..." Years later, Argyle went to an enemy Tyrannosaurus nest to get something for dinner, but he didn't realize this would be the last time he saw his family. Argyle arrived at the nest preparing to attack the babies, until a huge Father Tyrannosaurus came out and bit the Spino's left side out of the blue. Argyle retaliated with a neck bite, but the Rex smacked him with his side and soon it turned into a slappy fight. Our Spino seemed to gain a advantage by smacking Rex with both claws, on the sides is his skull, creating six large scars, but then the turning point came. The Rex stunned him with his jaw, bit his leg, crushed his sail, and broke his neck his neck, and Argyle's family looked in shock. Sasha told them to run, but Rudy was left behind. He stared at the giant, and it began to charge. But before it could strike, Sasha grabbed her son. They rested in a massive, barren underground area, a huge sauropod skeleton serving as a bridge. But then, as they slept, rain showered on the surface hard enough that a hole was gaping in the Earth from the sheer dampness! The rain created small streams, and seeds poured onto the once dry dirt and gave life to it in what seemed to be seconds. Rudy woke up to it. He begged his siblings awake, and then they begged their mother awake afterwards. She wanted to stay in the darker parts of the cave, and Rudy wandered off thanks to his very short attention span. More and more dinosaurs entered, and the place kept on getting more and more full. Then Rudy came across a bug, and chased it into an oddly colored tree. But it wasn't a tree... CHAPTER 2: Welcome to Dinosaur World It was a Tyrannosaurus! He chased Rudy near his cave, and Sasha jumped up and attacked the evil Tyrannosaurus. She tore a large chunk of flesh from his back,﻿ but she was easily shoved off. He lashed his tail out and knocked her onto her side, and her sail was crushed in milliseconds. Her body was brought to the T-Rex's home. The evil T-Rex was vibrant purple, long arms and claws, and with stripes as colorful as the morning sun. His name was Psyclaw, and his daughter's name was... well... Daughta. Psyclaw though of calling Daughta "Momma" when she became older, but now he was focused on eating the dead Spinosaurus with his daughter. When Daughta got full, she went to the lake to clean herself off. Rudy was drinking there, and saw Daughta. He seemed rather curious, and walked up to her, sniffed her, and asked to play. "I'm sorry, but Daddy says that anything that looks like you means danger." "But...my mommy is dead." Rudy said. "Mine too." Psyclaw walked out of the forest to see Rudy talking with Daughta! He roared, and Daughta begged her father to let him be. "It's all a misunderstanding! We can be one if we are peaceful!" Daughta begged. "Honey, how many times have I told you, Spinosaurus are dangerous, stay away from him." Psyclaw screamed and began to grumble under his breath, commenting he witnessed his father die right in front of him at the hands of Argyle. "But.. But... Rudy CAN'T be a Spinosaurus! He doesn't have a sail!" Daughta screamed, tears coming out of her eyes. Psyclaw noticed the lack of sail, not long after his daughter commented on his deformation. "I'll leave you alone, but I see you ever raising your jaw or claws at Daughta, you will die. Got it?" Rudy nodded, and the still teary Daughta whispered "Bye". Rudy walked away, sad he wasn't able to play. "Daughta!" Psyclaw told his daughter. "It is time to head home." As they walked home, Rudy wanted to show his siblings his possible new best friend, but Daughta and Psyclaw had already walked away. Rudy headed back home. "Don't worry, Rudy. You can show us your little friend next time!" Cecile said to the sad Spinosaur. "Sis, what if there isn't a next time? Mom and Dad are dead, what if we die next?" He wandered off the trail his siblings were taking, and found found a massive cavern full of small herbivores. As he walked around the cavern, he noticed a small wooden stick. He wanted to remove it, but as he did, a fissure began to form under him. The cavern was falling apart! He jumped from boulder to boulder, rock to rock, and was soon forced to jump a river of lava. He escaped just in time. But Psyclaw was walking around wondering what the sound was, and he went to the source. He nearly fell into the huge chasm, and he looked at Rudy. He had a blank, but angry expression on his face. Rudy backed up, but as he did, Psyclaw began to speak. "I warned you, you little twerp. Now you get it...!" Rudy managed to dodge the psychotic Tyrannosaurus, and Psyclaw rammed headfirst into a supporting beam. Rocks fell, and before Rudy could get crushed, Daughta came in and saved Rudy. She looked at the dust cloud, and saw her father lying down. Dead. She went over, and she attempted to wake him up. Nothin'. She soon realized. Her father was gone. Rudy ran off, and soon found his siblings. CHAPTER 3: A Broken Bond A good 14 years later, the dinosaurs were now teenagers. Daughta and Rudy had been together every thursday all that time, but one day it all changed. Rudy was nuzzling Teena, when his siblings came up to mock his interspecies romance. Rudy went up to them, but with his back turned, Taco lunged at Teena and attempted to kill her off. Rudy charged after his sibling, trying to not hurt anyone, but Teena's strength erased Taco's life in mere seconds. Cecile went on the attack next, and though Rudy blocked this attack, he was knocked onto the floor and weitnessed his sister getting her sail crushed; killing her almost instantly. Teena had no choice. She went up to Rudy, a complete lack of trust in her eyes. She roared, and Rudy ran away in fear of getting killed. Years later, he had lost enough blood from frequent attacks by other dinosaurs to be white. He had been exposed to so much light, his eyes turned yellow red. He had been transformed into an Phase 3 Albino. His first target was to get some sleep in the darkness of the rain, but he was interrupted by a new creature. It resembled a Ferret, but it's head was a different shape. It resembled a chimpanzee, and so Rudy knew it was a weasel. He saw weasels all the time on the surface. Buck, the Weasel. Rudy woke up instantly, and fixated his eyes on the mammal. Buck looked like food to Rudy, so he immediatly whacked the small weasel across the area in vain attempt to kill him off. Buck ran to a tree, after losing his eye after the direct claw to the eye, and obtained a leaf eyepatch. Rudy wanted to eat Buck, so he put the small mammal in his mouth. After many failed attempts to swallow the weasel, Buck somehow managed to get out, taking one of Rudy's teeth with him. Rudy ran away, his gums turning pale from the blood loss, knowing losing a tooth to such a weak creature meant horrible luck. CHAPTER 4: Operation: Kill Momma After quite painfully getting his tooth knocked out, Rudy had sworn revenge on Buck for declaring war on his gums. After Rudy walked back into the deep forest of which he called home, he was greeted by an angry T-Rex. It was Teena! She was looking for her eggs, and figured Rudy had gotten them and eaten them. Rudy had no idea what the so called Momma was talking about, and snapped at her as if he was innocent. Momma then figured he was challenging her, so she snagged his neck and attempted to pin him on his back. Rudy then realized that he had started a fight, so he began to speak. "Why are you fighting! I'm honest I did nothing!". Momma had a glint in her eyes, and let out a bark. She then decided to look for her eggs on the surface, and as she left, Rudy went into his cave to make sure his kids were alright. He used to have a mate before Momma took her away from him, and to this day, Rudy nurtures his children. His kids had been terrified by Momma, and hid behind a boulder. Rudy then chirped to them, signifying everything was alright. The kids then went up to Rudy and nuzzled him, and then Rudy told them to stay in the cave. Rudy then went up to Momma's cave, and nearby, a collapsed pillar was on top of a half scavenged Tyrannosaur Carcass. Upon seeing the dead beast's claw, which was worn down and red, Rudy had a terrible flashback to his mother Sasha's death. He chased Rudy near his cave, and Sasha jumped up and attacked the evil Tyrannosaurus. She tore a large chunk of flesh from his back,﻿ but she was easily shoved off. He lashed his tail out and knocked her onto her side, and her sail was crushed in milliseconds. Rudy then realized this was Psyclaw, Momma's father, and the one who killed Rudy's mother. The reason Rudy hated Momma was for killing Rudy's siblings, Taco and Cecile, when they were teenagers, and then went into the forest for about 7 hours. After sleeping for a while, he could see Momma, her hatched children, and a sloth of all things walking across the jungle thicket. Rudy then went towards them when they were gone, in hopes of getting revenge on Momma. CHAPTER 5: Rudy's Revenge After a while, Rudy came to the Chasm of Death. He knew death if he fell into the ravine, as it was filled to the brim with Funny Gas. He noticed two mammoths, Buck, two possums, and a Saber crossing the gorge. Heh, those guys were like the start of a bad joke. After the chipmunked morons left, he looked across the gorge, and he stuck his huge body in the Tiny Stegosaurus car. He growled as he stuck himself inside. It rolled him across, but it began to sink and crack every second. He roared in anger every second, and soon the car split in half. He held his breath as long as he could, and once he made it to the top, he was cracking up. His journey wasn't over yet, as he still had to make it to Plates of Woe, where he and his family came into Dinosaur World from. After about an hour of trekking through the Jungle of Misery, he heard an unusal lispy voice arguing with Momma. He could mainly understand it was about vegetables aginst meat, so Rudy waited for the argument to end, rolling his eyes every time he found a stupid statement being made. After it ended, Sid was left behind, as he had tripped over some things. Rudy came out of the bushes in ambush, pursuing the sloth to Lava Falls. He used to see Sloths all the time, but this one looked... different. After Sid was trapped on a small floating rock platform, Rudy shut his eyes in the mist, afraid the lava would blind him, as he went to get vengance on Momma and Buck. Rudy then found the Plates of Woe, a place which had been infested with Guanlongs since he came into Dinosaur World, and he began to destroy the place when he walked through the fragile plates. Guanlongs hid from the massive beast as he trashed their and his once home, and Rudy then made it to Lava Falls (Which was close to an Cave that led to a frozen land called the Ice Age), and spyed on Momma making a nest. He then saw Buck and the Sloth flying up ahead on a Pterosaur, as Rudy spyed from behind sun bleached boulders. With lava waterfalling down the cliffs and the afternoon sky glowing red, Rudy roared in a rage. His chance had been ruined! But when life gives you lemons, throw them away and squash them. He then planned an ambush in the Dinosaur World exit cave, he closed his eyes and waited for Buck to come in front of his two blood red eyes. He could smell the horrible stench of Mammoth already. Once the smell of weasel was directly between his nostrils, Rudy emerged from the cave and roared in rage, as the mammals darted away. As battle had started, Buck was being thrashed around, the Sub-Zero Heroes tied Rudy up. As Rudy laid on the ground, tied in weak knots, Sid tripped over one of the vines, awakening Rudy. Rudy immediatly tried to attack Sid because he looked like a delicacy, Momma sprang from the thickets and ambushed Rudy, shoving him untill he fell into the crack from which he had formed. He laid unconscious on the cold, hard floor, as his kids awaited his awakening. He didn't wake up. After a couple hours, he opened an eye, and roared so loud that all of Dinosaur World could hear it. He smirked, and awaited Buck's return. After he did return, it didn't take long for them to be joyously battling in their own ways. Rudy let out a smile, and Buck couldn't help but smile back. "Yee-Haw!" Category:Jurassic Park V